Ayuda:Incluyendo el daltonismo en tu wiki
Aquellos que tienen daltonismo, ven su wiki de manera diferente. No pueden percibir la diferencia entre ciertos tipos colores. Alrededor del 8% de todos los hombres y el 0,5% de todas las mujeres50 Facts about Color Blindness (En inglés) tienen algún tipo de déficit de color en su visión. Dependiendo de los colores que usa su wiki, algunas personas con daltonismo pueden no ser capaces de distinguir entre texto y fondo. Sus artículos pueden ser difíciles, incluso imposibles, de leer. Afortunadamente, es posible aprender cómo incluir a los daltónicos en su comunidad. Solo tienes que dedicar un tiempo a entender el daltonismo. Luego, descubrir cómo quiere abordarlo. Aprendiendo sobre el daltonismo Lo más importante para entender es que no todos son daltónicos de la misma manera. Aunque hay muchos tipos diferentes de daltonismo, la mayoría de las personas daltónicas tienen un daltonismo dicromático, que a su vez tiene varias variedades diferentes, que incluyen protanopia y deuteranopia. La planificación de este tipo de daltonismo debe ser parte integral de cualquier estrategia que tenga para su wiki. Por ejemplo, una persona daltónica de color rojo-verde puede ser incapaz de distinguir los rojos oscuros y/o los verdes oscuros del negro. Si usa negro como color de fondo del artículo de su wiki, un lector con protanopia no podrá distinguir sus enlaces rojos. Del mismo modo, si hace que el color del texto principal sea de color verde sobre un fondo negro, está haciendo que su wiki sea menos legible para aquellos que tienen algún grado de deuteranopia, la forma más común de daltonismo. Estrategias para ayudar a los usuario daltónicos Soluciones para todo el sitio En cierto sentido, no existe una "solución" única para sus lectores daltónicos porque hay distintos tipos de daltonismo. Pero hay pasos que puede seguir, ya sea por medio del diseñador de temas o en el CSS de su sitio, que pueden hacer que sea más fácil para más del 90% de los daltónicos navegar por su wiki. *'Alto contraste entre los colores de fondo y el texto.' Si su fondo es oscuro, haga que los colores del texto se iluminen. Los colores de texto oscuros en fondos oscuros probablemente harán tropezar a algunos de sus lectores. Recuerde que Wikipedia tiene un esquema de color predeterminado de letras negras sobre fondos muy claros por alguna razón. Casi no hay nadie que no pueda leer su combinación de colores predeterminada. *'Evite usar código para cambiar el color.' Adjuntar algún tipo de sintaxis al color puede carecer completamente de sentido para algunos lectores daltónicos. (También puede ser muy confuso para algunos lectores que no son daltónicos. Por ejemplo, las diferencias culturales significan que algunas personas asocian el rojo con la prosperidad, mientras que otros piensan que significa peligro). *'Si debe usar código para cambiar el color, asegúrese de que el color no sea el único medio de diferenciación.' Los cuadrados de colores con una letra o palabra dentro de ellos serán una identificación útil para muchos lectores daltónicos. Siempre que tenga en cuenta la legibilidad del texto en primer plano, también podría usar algunos degradados en los fondos. Cualquiera que sea el método que elija, sólo asegúrese de que si le atribuye significado a un color, debe proporcionar una leyenda en algún lugar de su wiki. *'Evite los cambios de color caprichosos.' Cambios a las infoboxes y navboxes por razones como -"¡Me gustan estos colores solo porque son bonitos!"- pueden provocar en los lectores problemas visuales sin ningún motivo. Si sigue estos pasos, probablemente no recibirá muchas quejas de sus lectores. Ayudando a los usuarios individuales Por supuesto, puede haber una buena razón por la que elige esquemas de color que no son particularmente favorables para los daltónicos. Tal vez el tema de tu wiki esté simplemente asociado con esos colores. ¡Después de todo, no es tu culpa que Stranger Things tenga un logotipo rojo oscuro sobre un fondo negro! En tal caso, es probable que deba adaptar una solución más individualista. Los usuarios de Fandom siempre pueden cambiar la apariencia y el comportamiento del sitio a través de su CSS personal. Pueden modificar los colores de encabezado, fondo de página, títulos de página, enlaces, fuentes, tabulador, galería, infobox y otros elementos de página para cumplir con sus requisitos específicos. Recientemente, un usuario daltónico nos ayudó a desarrollar un estilo CSS que debería ayudar a procesar la mayoría de los elementos de la mayoría de los wikis de forma compatible con los daltónicos. Por supuesto, muchos wikis tienen elementos CSS locales que pueden requerir atención individual, por lo que se ha dejado espacio al final con el fin añadir estilos para la atención individual de elementos. Obviamente, no se puede garantizar que este código funcione para sus necesidades particulares. Debería considerarse un enfoque "alfa" para el problema. Y como esto es solo para CSS personal, ya que utiliza selectores que normalmente no puede modificar en CSS comunitario. Si considera que está funcionando incorrectamente en una situación en particular, le invitamos a contactarnos directamente y nuestro personal lo ayudará a abordar sus necesidades específicas. Referencias Más información * What is color blindness? (En inglés) * Coblis, a Color Blindness Simulator (En inglés) * Improving Color Accessibility For Color-Blind Users (En inglés) * CheckMyColours (En inglés) - una herramienta para verificar combinaciones de colores en primer plano y en segundo plano de todos los elementos DOM y determinar si proporcionan suficiente contraste cuando los ve alguien que tiene daltonismo. Ayuda y comentarios Categoría:Ayuda Categoría:Consejos de:Hilfe:Nutzern mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit in deinem Wiki helfen en:Help:Including the color-blind at your wiki ja:ヘルプ:色覚多様性に対応したWiki ru:Справка:Цветовая слепота uk:Довідка:Колірна сліпота zh:Help:适用于色盲用户的Wiki编辑